Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-2$ and $x$ and add $-1$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $8$ and the product of $-7$ and that expression.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-2$ and $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What does adding $-1$ to $-2x$ do? $-2x$ $ - 1$ What is the quantity of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (-2x - 1) = \color{orange}{-7(-2x-1)}$ What is the sum of $8$ and $\color{orange}{-7(-2x-1)}$ $-7(-2x-1)$ $ + 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(-2x-1)+8$.